


Пока остывает чай

by pino_cchio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Альбус корит себя за ужасное чувство времени, Геллерт никогда не промахивается, а чай стынет слишком долго. Не то чтобы это хоть кого-нибудь не устраивало.





	Пока остывает чай

**Author's Note:**

> Первый вброс, по свежим следам.  
> Таймлайн: сразу после побега Геллерта из-под стражи.  
> Мне нужно хорошенько обо всём подумать.

Плотный купол из защитных чар разорвался с глухим треском, словно кто-то разом порвал добротный кусок ткани. Последующий хлопок аппарации ударил по полуночной тишине, и у Альбуса ушло несколько очень долгих секунд на то, чтобы узнать в покачнувшемся бродяге с грязными белёсыми патлами вокруг чумазого лица Геллерта.

Ещё несколько, чтобы подивиться своему удивительному чувству времени и своей же удаче, так же мимоходом отметить окончательно заросшую лужайку и совсем краем глаза зацепиться за горку размокших газет у крыльца — Аберфорт не жил в Годриковой впадине вот уже почти десять лет, а местное почтовое отделение продолжало присылать ему местечковый еженедельник.

Пейзаж дышал серой обыденностью и унынием давно забытого родительского дома, мозг стопорился, предпочитая думать о гниющих на бетонном крыльце газетах, а глаза продолжали бестолково пялиться на поднявшегося наконец Гриндевальда. Нестерпимо захотелось смеяться, и когда позорная истерика уже почти подкатила к горлу, Дамблдор сложил зонт, переступил с ноги на ногу и демонстративно кашлянул.

Сутулая под весом промокшей мантии спина тут же выпрямилась, а Альбусу в голову пришло сразу несколько возможных вариантов.

Геллерт мог промахнуться. Он не первый раз прыгал с континента на континент, но насколько Альбус помнил, в последний раз его видели за решёткой, за тремя каменными стенами и чёрт знает сколькими магическими щитами. Прибавить сюда государственные барьеры, природный эфир, несколько тысяч миль и не всегда благоприятные погодные условия над океаном, и выходила так себе обстановка для удачного приземления. Плохо прицелился. Протаранил магический щит. Шлёпнулся на бетонное крыльцо и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств не расшиб себе голову.

Геллерт мог аппарировать сюда намеренно. На потребу своему неуёмному эго и в угоду непомерному самомнению решить, что тут будут рады, обязательно спрячут и помогут, всё забудут и простят, и прыгнул. Не глядя, как в старые добрые времена, когда здравая мысль не сразу догоняла безумный порыв.

Альбус бы даже не удивился, будь оно по-прежнему так: они говорили о Гриндевальде.  
Еще у Геллерта мог быть коварный план…

— _Мерлина ради_ , Альбус!.. — порывисто обернувшись, выдохнул Геллерт и знакомо закатил глаза. — Я промахнулся.

Вокруг Дамблдора словно лопнул здоровый мыльный пузырь. Мир снова наполнился звуками: шорох дождя по брусчатке, лай соседской собаки, скрежет радиоприёмника у Батильды — к ней-то Гриндевальд, вероятно, и собирался аппарировать. Зря, если уж на то пошло: в белокуром племяннике она души когда-то может и не чаяла, но воды с тех пор, как и времени, утекло немало — не аврорам, так ему, Альбусу, она бы всё рассказала. Что, в общем-то, возвращало их к непомерному эго Геллерта и его же привычке думать то наперёд, то погодя, как карта ляжет, а Альбус порядком устал вариться в этом котле.

Стряхнув с плеч позорное оцепенение, Дамблдор заломил одну бровь и, искренне понадеявшись, что в состоянии проделать пятнадцать шагов до крыльца, обогнул Геллерта по неслишком широкой дуге. Поднялся по ступенькам и легко нажал на ручку двери. Та щёлкнула, на коже заискрил Фиделиус, а хлопка аппарации за спиной Альбус так и не услышал.

— Ты переехал?

На коврике у вешалки в углу стояли грязные калоши. Грязь давно высохла, но неделю назад их тут не было, а значит, Аберфорт всё-таки заходил домой. В понедельник, намеренно, чтобы наверняка не столкнуться нос к носу с Альбусом. Стоило составить расписание или отдать уже этих несчастных козлов Аберфорту в трактир. Можно подумать, он знать не знал, где брат проводит дни и ночи последние пятнадцать лет, а плешивая живность в хлеву нужна кому-нибудь ещё, кроме Аба.

— Боги, это что, дождевик? Аберфорт до сих пор не слышал о водоотталкивающем?

Половицы под ногами переступившего порог Геллерта скрипнули, и Альбусу потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не вспылить и не выхватить палочку. Шрам на ладони тут же в назидание обожгло огнём, но едва ли Дамблдор нуждался в напоминании. Медленно выдохнув, он снял абсолютно сухую шляпу, повесил на плечики пальто и, не глядя, махнул в сторону коридора.

— Где ванная, ты знаешь.

— Вот так сразу?

— От тебя разит потом и мочой.

— Уборные в подвалах МАКУСА не предусмотрены, да и вообще, скажу я тебе, любезность тамошних авроров оставляет желать…

— Геллерт. — Голос позади оборвался и в тишине пыльного коридора повисло тяжёлое молчание.

Если им и суждено было встретиться, то где-нибудь на поле битвы, с палочками наизготовку, в первый и последний раз, а не дома у Дамблдоров, среди наброшенных на мебель белых балахонов, возле оставленных Аберфортом калош и никому не нужного дождевика. Так было бы правильно и, вероятно, Альбус подумал об этом слишком громко — за спиной послышался раздражённый выдох, а затем намеренно громкие шаги.

Только когда этажом выше хлопнула дверь ванной, Альбус смог сойти с испачканного коврика. Дождался, пока зашумит включенная вода, едва уловимым движением ладони зажёг свет и с усталым недовольством посмотрел на оставленную на столе чашку и покусанный ломоть хлеба. Иногда ему казалось, что Аберфорт намеренно оставлял за собой как можно больше беспорядка, лишь бы только раскрутить Альбуса на очередную ссору. Ссор не выходило так же, как и мало-мальски приличного разговора, так что все старания младшего Дамблдора гибли втуне, а оставленный им высохший хлеб исчезал после простого Эванеско.

Вот бы так можно было разобраться со всем мусором в его жизни.

Чайник прыгнул на огонь с похвальным энтузиазмом. Две жестяные коробочки, одна с чёрным чаем, вторая с бергамотом, едва не оцарапали столешницу в попытке первыми добраться до воды, и когда кухня наполнилась приятным запахом чая, а со всех горизонтальных поверхностей исчезла месячная пыль, Альбус повернулся ко входу спиной, расстегнул надоевшую жилетку и занялся песочным печеньем. Где-то за пару секунд до этого Геллерт выключил воду, ещё через минуту — вышел из ванной, а когда печенье незатейливым солнышком было выложено на тарелке — спустился вниз.

— У нас так уже было.

Чашка из чудом уцелевшего в тот памятный день сервиза с тихим звоном опустилась на стол.

— Так и не посмотришь на меня?

Раньше он не спрашивал — кричал, и отчаяния в голосе было больше, чем горечи сейчас, но Альбус всё равно повернулся. Порадовался мимоходом, что тот додумался трансфигурировать испорченную мантию в подобие халата, и без интереса, равнодушно даже, прошёлся взглядом по лицу.

— Твой портрет на каждом углу под грифом «Разыскивается».

— Не лучшее моё фото. То ли дело твои в «Трансфигурации сегодня». — Геллерт сел за стол и подпёр подбородок кулаком. — Профессорские мантии, они как овечьи шкуры, ты бы попробовал. В костюме-тройке совсем не то, люди могут догадаться.

Чай в чашках пошёл рябью, и тонкие губы дрогнули в победной улыбке. Разговор шёл куда-то не туда, Геллерт снова цеплялся за старое и звучал совсем как в своих старых письмах, тех самых, которыми заваливал его через год после смерти Арианы, когда отчаяние и мольбы сошли на нет, а на смену им пришло ядовитое ехидство. Он изобличал альбусово лицемерие в каждой строчке, давил, оскорблял и ломал о пергамент перья. Он, Моргана его подери, вообще никогда не умел держать себя в руках, если дело доходило до личностей, и сейчас разыгрывал всё ту же карту.

Без прежнего запала, но с каким-то новым смирением, словно бы ни на что уже не рассчитывал, но почему-то заранее был уверен в своей дипломатической неприкосновенности и…

_Ах._

Ну конечно.

— Клятва не даст мне поднять на тебя палочку, — сухо и обыденно заметил Альбус, — но гостеприимным меня быть не обязывает. Пей свой чай и уходи.

Геллерт как будто бы оскорбился, и Альбус едва не рассмеялся искреннему возмущению в разноцветных глазах. Следовало взять себя в руки наконец, перестать смотреть чуть выше плеча и посмотреть: на морщины вокруг глаз, на тонкий нос, на выцветшие до белизны волосы, на оставленный кем-то другим, не им, тонкий шрам на правой щеке. Геллерт больше не был не в меру подвижным худощавым юношей, не способным ни одной секунды усидеть на месте. Он по-прежнему был склонен к безумной театральности, очаровательной тогда, устрашающей сейчас, по-прежнему дышал магией чуть более густой, чем у всех прочих, магией такой же полной и яркой как и его, Альбуса, и всё так же дёргал уголком губ не то в улыбке, не то в насмешке — так сразу и не разберёшь, пока словами не скажет.

Геллерт подурнел, с одной стороны, с другой — как будто бы расцвёл, и в этом ужасающем противоречии крылась очередная загадка, цеплявшая Альбуса с той же немыслимой силой, что и в его восемнадцать.

Второй раз на одни и те же грабли.

Прав был Аберфорт.

— Ал, — вот теперь в голосе Геллерта зазвучала улыбка. — Не думай. Хотя бы те полчаса, что я пью твой ужасный чай.

— Я его остужу, если пообещаешь справиться быстрее.

Свой собственный голос казался глухим и обречённым, а Геллерт действительно улыбался: несмело, недоверчиво; не его улыбка — эхо улыбки проштрафившегося мальчишки у Батильды на заднем дворе.

— Так и быть, если успеешь рассказать, как и кому из вас, тебе или Фламелю, пришла в голову идея драконью кровь пить. Знаю, что тебе, так что можешь не…

Геллерт перебивал, корил его за академизм и хитро щурился, стоило Альбусу в очередной раз забыться и погрязнуть в пучине научных терминов, едва ли оставлявших место предлогам.

Альбус смотрел и говорил и тем самым тянул время.

Геллерт Клятвой пользовался, Альбус Клятвой оправдывался, в этом разница, и теперь ему казалось, что ради этого она задумывалась.

Да так оно и было, кого они всё время пытались обмануть: подсознательно оба, наверное, чувствовали, что рано или поздно на одном пьедестале им станет слишком тесно.

Но сейчас, в блуждающей по губам Геллерта улыбке, в потеплевшем взгляде Альбуса, как и во вспыхнувшей тогда страсти не было ни предвестников скорой бури, ни боли будущих потерь. Ни единой унции фальши, а правда всегда была в том, что Геллерт никогда не промахивался.

Сколько бы каменных стен и магических щитов ни было на его пути.

— Поправка, Арктур Тёмный считал пятым элементом эфир, и даже ты, Альбус, при всех твоих амбициях не можешь настаивать на обратном… Чай стынет слишком долго, тебе не кажется?

…А если чай и остывал медленнее обычного, то их обоих это устраивало.


End file.
